The Three Little Engines
The Three Little Engines is a three-part episode making up the second - fourth episodes of the seventeenth season. Author's Note This episode commemorates the 3rd year anniversary of Adventures on Rails. I would like to give a big "tanks" to all of those who have supported me in these 3 years I've been on this series. I could never think what I would do without this series. I hope you have enjoyed this new Adventures on Rails" series and I promise to make every episode great, fantastic, and exciting for all of you. Once again, "tanks" for your support, It really matters to me. Love, The Author, MainLineEngines, writer of Adventures on Rails. Plot Part 1 100 years ago from today, three members of the North Western Railway were built. Time and time again they've proved to be Really Useful Engines. That is why, we here have decided to honour them with a special three-part episode for each of them. ("Thomas the Tank Engine" shows on screen) (November 2013) (shows Thomas puffing into Knapford) Thomas the Tank Engine has now worked on the North Western Railway for nearly 100 years now. He puffed cheerfully into Knapford, where he saw Percy with The Truck at the Yard, who were going off to prune any trees on the line. This was now a mandatory procedure after the storm that had destroyed Henry's Forest. The passengers unboarded Thomas' train and then he took Annie and Clarabel to the carriage shed. "Hullo, Percy. Going pruning, I see." "Yes, the Fat Controller's been complaining about passengers complaining about the trees hitting the coaches over there near Vicarstown," Percy replied. "He should be the one pruning!" Thomas replied. "I know! Even Henry, James, and Gordon agree with me. But no one dares tell that to Fat Hatt." "If we did, we'd never see the end of it," The Truck added. "Exactly." There was a moment of silence. "Can you believe its been almost 100 years since you were built?" Percy asked. "I can't believe you remembered!" "Well, I didn't, but the other day, we were repairing the turntable at Kellsthorpe Road, and seeing Russell reminded me. You were built in 1914, weren't you?" "Yes." "So now, its 2013, not long till you're 100." "Thanks, Percy." Thomas chuffed into the sheds that night, and fell asleep, thinking, "I can't believe its been almost 100 years. Yet, I feel the same, I do the same things. Well, maybe at least since 1923, but . . ." He fell asleep thinking how'd it be like in a couple of months. The New Year passed and the railway got busier than ever. Goods arrived night and day. Passengers came and went. All the engines were busy. The Fat Controller had Diesel, 'Arry and Bert help out on goods trains, to free some steam engines to carry passengers. "I don't get it. What's so interesting about steam engines?" groaned 'Arry. "Just be glad, we've work! If not, you'd end up like most of our other brothers," Diesel replied. "The thought of it. Why can't you be a true Grim Messenger of Doom?" Bert added. "That was us!" "Not anymore." "Every day the same thing," sighed Diesel and oiled away with his load of bricks. One cold morning, Gordon was getting ready to pull the Express, but the Fireman was having difficulties lighting up the fire. "What's wrong?" asked the Driver. "I don't know," his Fireman replied. "All the ash has been cleared out. Could be this cold weather." They tried everything to light his fire, but Gordon couldn't start and it was soon time for the Express to depart. The Fat Controller came to see what was going on. "Whoa! Winston!" He screeched to a stop in front of Gordon. "Excuse my entrance. Now what's going on?" "His fire won't light and the Express leaves soon," the Fireman explained. "Then, we'll have to find another engine. Let's goooooo!" And he roared away on Winston. He found David organizing the Shunting Yards. "Leave those trucks there. I want you to pull the Express." "Me? I can't, alone," David replied. Just then, Thomas puffed in. "Hullo, Sir! What's wrong?" "Gordon has certain firebox issues and cannot pull the Express," the Fat Controller explained. "Three, two, one," David whispered and winked. "Oh! Why don't you pull it with David?" "Sure!" "Alright. We can do it," agreed David, and the engines set off to Tidmouth. Luckily, Norman had had to shunt extra coaches. "The people just keep comin'," said Norman. "They ain't complain' about bein' late, though," Norman told Thomas as they arrived. "Thank you, Norman, for shunting the train. Now, prepare, BoCo's goods." "Yes, Sir." Thomas and David were soon coupled up. As they did, they laid sand on the rails with their sand boxes to get a good start. "That way we won't slip," commented David. Then the Fat Controller told them. "Henry will be at the Steamworks to take over from there, but try your best. Never mind about being late." "Yes, Sir." the two engines replied The Guard blew his whistle, and David hooted twice loudly. "Are you ready?" "Ready!" Thomas blew his whistle and the engines set off in such a huff that the Fat Controller's hat flew off! "My hat!" The two dug their wheels into the sand. Their wheels gripped splendidly and they were off, chuffing down the line. They were making good time. Presently, the passed Wellsworth, where Edward was waiting. "Go it!" he cheered. The two engines felt the drag of the fifteen coaches climbing Gordon's Hill. They dropped more sand onto the rails to avoid slipping and soon reached the top. "Phew! Glad that's over," sighed Thomas. The rest of the way was flat and they steamed into the Works Station in fine style. Henry was there already, waiting. "Well, Thomas. Never reckoned that you'd lead the Express," he said. "And right on time, too." People soon boarded Duncan's train and Henry set off to Barrow-in-Furness. Thomas and David puffed into the Steamworks, almost out of breath. "Hullo, my friends!" Victor greeted. "What may we do for you?" "Just a quick check up, please," they replied. "So, Thomas. How do you feel to be 100 years old, now," Kevin asked as he brought some oil near them. "Well, I feel the same. Besides, that overhaul in 1980 made me feel like a young engine again," Thomas replied. "Are you the oldest engine on Sodor?" "No, Skarloey and Rheneas are. They were built in 1864. I wasn't built until 50 years later! Besides, Toby, and you too Dodger, will be 100. In April, I think." "April, yes," replied Dodger. "After, all I went last Christmas, I certainly do feel close to 100," Dodger chuckled. "Toby is also going to be one-hundred too, isn't he?" "Yes." replied Thomas. But that's another story. Part 2 Toby the Tram Engine has been on Sodor for many years now. He was brought in 1951 by the Fat Controller after Thomas had gotten into a not-so-friendly encounter with a policeman. His sideplates and cowcatchers make him legal to run on public roads such as the Quarry Tramroad leading to Anopha Quarry. He works with Bertie bringing workmen to the Quarry and taking them back home. One day, he arrived at the Quarry to take the workmen into the Quarry. "Hullo, Toby," said Bertie. "Hullo, Bertie. By any chance, have you seen Thomas, lately?" "I heard he went to the Steamworks," Bertie replied. "I see. Well, hope he's back soon." "Me too. But I have to go now. Can't be late for my daily route. Good bye!" Bertie rolled away just as Mavis came up. "Oh, there you are. Good, now we can start work. We have a lot of trucks to sort out." After a great deal of shunting, Toby took a stone train down to Ffarquhar. Toby was puffing into Ffarquhar when he saw Percy with The Truck. "Hullo, Percy. Back from pruning, I see?" "Yes, indeed. It was hard work, but we managed to complete it," Percy replied. "And Henry didn't want the trees to be pruned," Percy began. "So, of course, we had to remind him about . . ." "Rule 55?" interuppted The Truck. "Yes, that of course and then James' experience with a tree." "I see," Toby replied and went to rest in the Sheds. "So, old steamer, when do you plan to retire?" asked Daisy, as he backed into the sheds. "Retire? I feel all young." "Really? At almost 100? I'm almost half your age and sometimes, I feel that my wheels ache, and that system is broken." "I think that's normal." "And I always feel tired." "Yep, that's just you Daisy." "Well, sorry, can't talk. I've got passengers to take to Tidmouth." And then, she set off to the station. Toby rested for a while, then set off to Knapford with Henrietta and a couple of trucks. He went to rest at Knapford, but not for long. The Station Master came up. "Wake up! James has had an accident at Tidmouth. BoCo is coming down with Rocky and the Works Train, but they'll need your help too." Toby puffed away to Tidmouth and BoCo soon arrived there as well. "Alright, James. We're here. We'll get this sorted out." "Oh. It's the old teapot and the 'diseasel'," James sighed. He was wheel deep in coal, and very cold. "What happened here?" BoCo asked Delete. "Dunno know," replied Norman. "Well, he wanted to get a nice drink before his next train," Delete called from behind. "Brakes failed, slippery rails and he slid right into the coal." "Could you please stop messing around, and get me out of here!" James called from the coal ditch. The workmen tied chains to James to anchor him. "Alright. I'm going to need your help, BoCo, you too, Toby," Rocky called. "You're going to help me pull James out of the ditch." "Do hurry!" called James. "Right away!" Just then, there was a splutter from BoCo. "Darn it. The cold weather's not good for me." Toby shunted BoCo out of the way, and some workmen began to inspect him. "Well, I guess it's up to you now, Toby. You can do it! Well, we, cause I'm pullin' too," Rocky said encouragingly. "Quit chatin' and get movin'!" James shouted. "Patience James or we'll leave you there for good," Rocky replied. James immediately became silent. "Heave!" shouted the Foreman. Toby pulled with all his might. It was harder than expected, but they managed to get James back onto firm rails. "Thanks, Toby. Thanks, Rocky," James said happily. "Good job!" BoCo and Norman congradulated. "Thanks," replied Toby. "I haven't pulled like that in years." Toby went home feeling very pleased with himself. Part 3 Dodger had been in the Steamworks for five months now. He was starting to feel bored. He missed his work. He missed his good long runs to Tidmouth, where he would see Gordon, Henry, and James' long arguments, and see most of the other engines. But finally, on the first day of April, Dodger was taken out on a test run. "Hullo, Dodger," called David from the platform. "It's nice to see you again." "Hullo. Its nice to be out at last," Dodger replied. "The railway's missed you a lot. Your presence always brings good atmosphere into the Yard. Even James wants you back already!" "Aww, how nice of him. Don't worry, we're going boiler testing today, and Victor told me that's my final stage. They just want to make sure I'm OK, and that everything stays in place." "Ah, well that's nice to hear." Just then, Paxton came into view. "Hullo, David, and hullo Dodger! It's nice to see you out and about. Are you coming back now? And David I've got your slate trucks here." "Thanks, Paxton," replied David. "I've just got boiler testing to do, Pax," Dodger continued. "Then, I'll be back in about a week. I've been longing for a nice good run." "If you do want a nice run, Diesel has to take some coal trucks to Tidmouth in about an hour. You could ask him to take his train," Paxton suggested. "I can ask him," David said. Then, his Guard blew his whistle, and then he set off. He came back an hour later with a load of coal trucks. By this time, Dodger's fire had been lit, and cold air seemed to be warmed by his fire. "It was so cold in the Steamworks, and now with my fire, it's so hot," he said. "It was cold?" Victor asked. "Yes?" "Why didn't you tell me? We have heaters now!" "I didn't know that." "Yeah, cause Fat Hatt wasted tonnes of money on the investment of air conditioning and heaters in all stations and main buildings on the North Western Railway, a couple years ago," Kevin explained. "Oh, yeah. I, knew that. I was just, playing like I didn't know. He he. Oh, you're here!" "Yep. Are you ready?" "I feel better than ever." Dodger turned round and was coupled up in front of David. "Peep, peep. I'm ready," whistled David. "I'm ready!" replied Dodger. The two engines set off. Dodger enjoyed the run. It was nice to feel the wind blowing, and and the sights pass as they carried on to Tidmouth. Duck, Donald and Douglas were waiting at Tidmouth. Duck was taking a passenger train, and Donald and Douglas were organizing a long goods train. Just then, from the distance they heard two whistles. "It's him!" shouted Douglas. "He's back!" shouted Donald. David and Dodger came whistling into view. "Welcome back, Dodger!" whistled the three engines. "Thanks," Dodger replied. "It's nice to be back." People cheered as he puffed past the station and off to the coal bunker and water tower. "It really is nice to be back," thought Dodger. Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel himself was pleased to hear Dodger was back. "I heard he's back," said Den. "What he means is . . ." "We know what Den means!" roared Diesel. "What's gotten into him?" asked Dart. "All the work at the Mines," began Bert. "And all the trucks too." "It's those stupid trucks!" "That's what I just said." "Whatever. Oh." "Relax," said Diesel 10 from above. "When he's back, you can go back to the Ironworks." "Thanks goodness he's back," sighed Diesel. Then, from outside . . . "Trucks are waiting in the Yard. Tackling them with eas'll. Show the world what I can do. Gaily boast the Diesel. In and out he creeps about. Like a big black weasel. When he pulls the wrong trucks out -- Pop Goes the Diesel!" They laughed and started again. "That's it!" Diesel was off in a flash. "Whoa!" said Den. "What he means is . . ." "We know what Den means, my beloved Dart," sighed Diesel 10. "No you don't." "Yes, I do." (screen fades to Tidmouth Sheds) "I'm glad Victor and the workmen let me stay here. It's nice to be back with you guys," Dodger said. "You know all those arguments we used to have about red paint, ballast, and all that good stuff," began James. "Yeah?" Dodger replied, sure he could see a tear in James. "The truth is I missed you, well, more than Gordon, who doesn't care, and Henry who worries about everything but anyone else here." "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever told me. But I missed all of you. Well, more of James, since he's the only red steam engine I know." "Oh, there you go again!" James snapped. "You have to admit, its a pretty odd colour for your class. Go back to black. I heard you looked pretty handsome in that coat," replied Dodger. "But I like red." "Uh, when do you actually return," interrupted Norman. "In about a week or so," replied Dodger. "I heard Diesel, 'Arry and Bert have been at the Mines," Gordon said. "Yes, I heard about it too. Diesel's been coming to the Steamworks, asking me when I'll come back." "It's that 'Pop Goes the Diesel' song," said Henry. "It's been irrirating him. All the workmen at the Mines miss you too." "Well, that's nice to hear, even though all they do is stand around and talk and only do their work when Manager is around. I do all the hard labour at the Mines. And Ms. Valdez has come daily to the Steamworks to see how I am." Then, the engines talked into the night until the stars were well above Tidmouth Sheds. Dodger returned to the Steamworks the next day, on David's morning goods, and the next week he was ready to come out. Some of the engines came to see him. "Finally, after so long!" cried Diesel. "Finally! I won't have to listen to that annoying song again!" "Since when are you all excited about that?" asked Norman. "Well, I miss the Dieselworks too," replied Diesel "We'll finally have our daily topics to argue about," James whispered to David. "Are you two a debate team or what?" aked Paxton "Maybe? By the way, where's the Fat Controller?" "Stuffing himself at M.C. BUNN, much?" replied David "He should save money. After all, he did waste thousands on installing AC and heaters." Just then, the Fat Controller came rushing on his car." "I'm here!" "Where were you?" asked James. "Um, traffic," he replied. "Traffic?" asked Lady Hatt. "There's no traffic," Ms. Valdez added. "How would you two know?" "Technology is always right." "Alright, he was just down at M.C. BUNN," said Lady Hatt. "Now let's pay our attention to one of our most beloved members of the North Western Railway, Dodger!" "What?!" the Fat Controller was surprised. Dodger then chuffed out of the Steamworks. "Hullo, David, James. Diesel, Paxton, Norman. And thanks Ms. Valdez for helping my crew keep in shape, whilst I was having my overhaul." "No problem." "Hullo, Sir. Lady Hatt." "Welcome back, Dodger!" the engines cheered. "Thanks. I feel like a young engine again. Just like in my early days." "Now," continued Lady Hatt, "Your 100th birthday is in a matter of weeks. Thomas' was in January, and . . ." "Can I speak again?" the Fat Controller asked. "But I was on a role!" "Whatever." (clears throat) "What I, I mean, my wife was saying is that Toby's 100th birthday is in June. So, we have decided to celebrate that. We are planning a special party in May to celebrate that. We are proud of all of you, and so we have decided to honour you like we did with James last year." "Well, thanks Sir." "I promise it'll be grand." Over the next few weeks, the engines began preparing the special event at Vicarstown. They chose this due to the fact Thomas first worked at Vicarstown, Toby had a special liking towards the area, and Vicarstown was Dodger's home. Everyone helped out, but every afternoon, David took a load of supplies on his pick-up goods. Percy would take the Mail Train, and then immediately set off with The Truck to work there. It was finally ready, and there were several special guest speakers too. First, Mrs. Kyndley praised the engines for helping her when she'd been snowed in on Christmas Eve, Ms. Valdez talked about the beauty of the railway, and that she was proud to live on Sodor. Some of the stationmasters, and the engines' crew also talked. "Finally, my turn," grumbled the Fat Controller. "Fat Hatt's coming up!" said James. "Ssh!" shushed Henry. "You shush," replied James. "No you." "No you." "Hush!" silenced Edward. "He's about to speak. Need I remind you about Dodger, James." "Oh, uh, sorry, Dodger." "It's alright," chuckled Dodger. "Now, I am very proud of having all three of you. When I got you three, I had no doubt you'd be Really Useful. I had no doubt you'd be Enterprising Engines. You've proved to me too many times that you are Useful. That you are Enterprising . . ." "Uh! Can you speak a bit louder?" shouted Den. "What he means is, can we just cut to the chase?" agreed Dart. "Yeah, what he said." "Yeah, come on. The speech is so boring," Percy complained, and the engines began arguing. "Alright! Alright! What I'd like to say is let's give three cheers to Thomas, Toby, and Dodger!" "Hip! Hip! Hurray! Hip! Hip! Hurray! Hip! Hip! Hurray!" Then, came a chorus of cheers and whistles for the three little engines. Unfortunely, none of the E2s, J50s, or J70s survived into preservation. Which makes Thomas, Dodger, and Toby one of a kind. We are proud to have them as part of the North Western Railway. Hope you enjoyed. Characters Part 1 *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Dodger *David *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Winston *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (non-speaking role) *Gordon (non-speaking role) *James (non-speaking role) *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Toby (mentioned) *Russell (mentioned) *Skarloey (mentioned) *Rheneas (mentioned) Part 2 *James *Percy *Toby *Delete *BoCo *Norman *Mavis *Daisy *Bertie *Rocky *The Truck *Henrietta (does not speak) *Thomas (mentioned) *David (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Part 3 *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Dodger *David *Victor *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Bert *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Ms. Valdez *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *'Arry (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Oliver (cameo) *Delete (cameo) Locations Part 1 *Tidmouth *Knapford *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Ffarquhar *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Maron (mentioned) *Kellsthorpe Road (mentioned) *Henry's Forest (mentioned) Part 2 *Tidmouth *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Anopha Quarry Part 3 *Tidmouth Sheds *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Vicarstown Trivia *This episode marked the 3 year anniversary of Adventures on Rails, as well the 100th anniversary of all three locomotives that wer honoured.